


他来听我的演唱会（车续）

by Xiaoxiaojingyu



Category: No found
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaoxiaojingyu/pseuds/Xiaoxiaojingyu





	他来听我的演唱会（车续）

演唱会结束当夜已经很晚，最早回内地的飞机也得等到第二天。安顿好演出和工作人员，林俊杰便带着张靓颖回到自己在香港的家。

见她困就一路抱着，艰难地打开门。怀里的人儿半梦半醒，他拿她没法，又抱去洗澡。

最后轻轻抱回床上。

“宝贝？”他含住她小巧精致的耳垂，用牙齿缓缓厮磨，“呼~”，他总是很清楚她的敏感地带。

“嗯~JJ我困了。”

“没事你继续睡。”他也继续点着火，往下。

柔软的唇带有挑逗性的吮吸，余下一枚枚粉红足迹。灵巧的舌尖似有若无地试探着，和着刚洗完澡的水汽，再次润湿她的耳根、下颚、锁骨、一直到最柔软最神秘的地区…描摹着美丽酮体的轮廓。

“嗯~”逐渐起了反应的身体打扰到她的好梦，张靓颖蹙眉，慵懒喑哑的声音灌满了不耐烦和在林俊杰看来的小性感。才给人换上的吊带花边裙又被人推上去。占了水的毛笔在上身画着一个接一个的圆，从山脚到峰顶，圈开一层层战栗，那挺立的塔尖是最好的证明。

摩天轮一点一点上升，窗外是愈渐令人着迷的风景，座舱内弥漫着氤氲之气，两个人面对面坐着，眼眸含波地望向对方，不着寸缕，又好似隔了无数的墙。左手覆上去，摩天轮颤两下，俯身品尝可口的樱桃，上升速度更快。于是要推倒面前的墙，炽热，滚烫，座舱就快烧起来。墙身裂开一个口子，闭眼喘着粗气，隐忍下的汗珠滑到舱底，水乳交融。时快时缓的进出，身下人有些受不住，迷蒙间主动的靠近，想要索取更多的什么。摩天轮还在上升，只是速度较方才又疾速加快些，猛烈的撞击下，玻璃不住地摇晃。满园春色，只桃林满面红光，不住地喘息，不停地颤抖，那一抹羞意从根部传到花尖枝头，抖落一树烟火。距离登顶不远处，摩天轮速度降下来，徐缓而沉重，似是而非地阻挠着摩天轮攀上顶空，每一下退到入口的瞬间都是折磨，像是从半空中突然坠落。

“唔~”张靓颖早已清醒，“JJ~”探身吻上去，“你……嗯”又靠得更近。

他存心想捉弄，知道她难受，却装作听不懂的样子：“嗯？怎么了？”身下不徐不疾的动作也没有因此而改变。

“宝贝，想要什么就要告诉我哦，不然我又怎么会知道呢？”他欠欠地笑，同时捏了一把面前的柔软。

“你……！”

太坏了、他太坏了！张靓颖咬紧下唇忍耐这磨人的痒，水汪汪的大眼睛忽闪忽闪的，鼓着气满脸通红，就快要哭出来。

“宝贝，”撬开她的贝齿，伸进去追逐她的相互缠绕，“你把自己咬坏了，我是会心疼的。”急切而热烈的吻，分离时俩人都有些喘，他又将她的糖含住“以后别在我跟前跑，嗯？”含含糊糊地吐出几个字。

“嗯？为……”

林俊杰抬头，姆指抵住她上下开阖的唇，做了个“嘘”的口型，匐在耳边：

“**听不得你喘**。”

又是红得快要滴出血来。

“JJ~”她越发地受不住折磨，轻啄着他唇角。

某人还是无动于衷。

她没办法，也不管什么羞不羞人，只好使出杀手锏。将他拉近自己，“林老师，”在他耳边呼了口气，感受到他的战栗，她满意笑笑，

“**要我**。”撩人的气音，装作不经意地擦过他的耳垂，活脱脱一个妖精。

摩天轮继续上升，终于，在一次又一次加速过程中双双登顶，眼前好似落得白茫茫一片真干净。室内一片旖旎，窗外灯火通明。**星星一颗颗坠落海中，天空一滴滴沥干了它最后的光亮**。

整修好了就再折腾一次。第三次她几乎是哭着求饶才心疼她，肯罢休。

他抱她去浴室，刚刚好的水温，他的动作放得很轻。自己确实难受得紧，美人在怀，却不得品尝个够，林俊杰摩挲着她腰间软肉感叹：

“唉张老师体力不行啊。”

“嗯。”

“张老师你腰不好。”

“嗯。”

“张老师肺活量也不够。”

“嗯。”

“张老师你好菜。”

“嗯。”

“诶我以前怎么没发现你这么听话呢？之前一直跟我抬杠的那个张靓颖哪去了？张老师都不反驳我一下？”

“……”张靓颖无语，“然后林老师正好顺着我的话再来一次吗？”

“哈哈，”林俊杰尴尬笑笑，尽管这是他的真实想法，“不了不了，宝贝你好好休息。”亲了亲她假装严肃的水嫩嫩的巴掌脸。

夜已深，林俊杰却早已没了睡意，窗外的月华洒落在枕边人的侧脸，此刻他拥抱着全世界……

**Brake**.


End file.
